God Bless the Broken Road
by KattyBorz
Summary: Kaede is heartbroken yet again. But she finds love in the last place she expects...


I, yet again, found myself crying. He, just like the others, left me there to freeze in the pouring rain. This had been not the first, no not the second, and most definitely not the third time this had happened. This was the fifth time. No matter how often this happened, I still couldn't get used to the pain. I hated myself for being so pathetic to cry over the fifth breakup. I know what you are thinking, _how can someone get dumped five times?_ Well, when you find out the answer, let me know. Officially giving up the whole dating concept, I walked to one of my best friends' house. He always listened and cared for me. I hoped that he had the hot chocolate ready…

My iPod blared music in my ears. Slowly I began to recognize the song and my best friend immediately came to mind…

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_  
><em>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<em>  
><em>But I got lost a time or two<em>  
><em>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<em>  
><em>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you<em>

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>  
><em>Yes He did<em>

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through_  
><em>I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you<em>  
><em>But you just smile and take my hand<em>  
><em>You've been there, you understand<em>  
><em>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true<em>

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms_  
><em>This much I know is true<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

It was ten at night and it didn't surprise me that no lights were on. But I knew better after the second breakup. I sneaked through the backyard to his window, which reflected light onto the ground. I peered in and saw him sitting in bed reading. He looked up when I tapped lightly on his window. Seeing me, he threw his book aside and rushed to the window. He threw it open and helped me into his room.

"Geez," he complained when I hugged him shivering. "You're freezing! Didn't this one at least make sure you were under shelter or something?"

I shook my head. "No. He's just like the others…"

"Oh Kaede, I'm sorry." He detached himself from me and sat me down on his bed. He went to his closet and pulled out a blanket.

"It's not your fault, Oishi." I whispered as he draped the warm blanket around me. "He was just a jerk."

"God, you have to be freezing. I'll be right back."

Oishi left the room and I looked around. I noticed two pictures on his bedside table. The first was of Oishi and Eiji grinning like idiots. I smiled a little and picked up the second picture. It was from when Oishi and I were at the barbeque that his family set up. I went over just for something to do that day. The numerous times I had been in here…the numerous times he comforted me…

"Okay, I made your favorite." Oishi stated as he reentered the room with a small tray and two cups of hot chocolate.

"Mint and cinnamon hot chocolate." We said at the same time. I smiled and took my warm drink happily.

"Oh, thank you." I said. He sat down next to me. "You're my hero."

"I-I am?" Oishi asked surprised.

"Of course!" I said as I looked at him. "Where would I be if I had no one to talk to? Not to mention how I'd survive without this fabulous hot chocolate."

He laughed. "Well Kaede," He looked at me concerned. "What are you going to do now?"

I shrugged. "I'm thinking about giving up." I dipped my finger into the foam on my drink. "I mean, what's the point if I'm just going to get hurt again?"

"You shouldn't give up!" Oishi said a little strongly. I looked at him, pausing the process of licking the foam off of my finger. "Um, I-I mean that you'll have better luck next time. Someone who cares about you. Someone who wouldn't dare hurt you."

The sincere look in his eyes made me tear up and I looked to the floor. It hurt me that he cared so much. It touched me that he'd protect me…I stopped my thought process and started a whole new track. Was he talking about himself? Did he like me? If so, why didn't he speak up? Why did he let me get hurt time after time again? If he did like me, why didn't he save me from the heartache? _Because you were excited about the new guy you'd found. He didn't want to mess it up for you._ My heart raced as I put my cup of full hot chocolate on the floor.

When I looked back up at him, he was watching me. Smiling briefly, I moved closer to him and curled up against his side. Stunned, he slowly let his arm wound itself around me. He was so warm! In more ways than one. I looked up and saw him blushing. Thinking it cute, I reached up and kissed his cheek. He looked down at me, his eyes wide. His cheeks were burning bright red and I giggled.

He smiled and leaned down. He paused for a small second and I took the chance and crashed into his lips. He slid backward on his bed and I straddled his hips so neither of us had to stretch so far. My hands lost themselves in his shirt as his hands tangles themselves in my hair. I traced his chest, memorizing every inch of it. He shuddered under my touch and pulled away breathing hard.

"What?" I whispered.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, I just…" He paused for a moment then continued. "I love you."

I kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you too."

Grinning broadly, he pulled me to him and we continued our heated kiss.


End file.
